What Alice Wants, Alice Gets
by LoveHGSS
Summary: Jasper knows he will always give Alice whatever she wants. He loves it even more when it benefits him, too. M for a reason.


Jasper knows he will always give Alice whatever she wants. He loves it even more when it benefits him, too. M for a reason.

Disclaimer – I unfortunately do not own any of the characters in this story, nor do I make any type of profit from this story.

**Warning – Sexual content.**

Slow, methodical, careful, gentle…

Those were the things Alice Cullen did _not_ want.

Hard, rough, messy, animalist…

Those were the things Alice Cullen _did_ want.

And her husband was planning to give them to her.

When she'd had the vision she became instantly excited and ready for him. She had gone through every outfit she had in her head, trying to see which one he'd like the best. She'd giggled when she saw a simple white summer dress, cowgirl boots, no makeup, and her dark hair left unspiked but tousled. He sure did like her simple, and she loved him even more for it. Not to be left inappropriately dressed, she'd made sure that she left out a white cotton t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans, as well as his boots, of course, for when he got back – it wouldn't do good to have blood all over his clothes.

Jasper Whitlock Hale, the local empathetic vampire, came back from hunting with Emmett and Rosalie quite flustered. As much resentment as Rose had, and as much guilt that Emmett carried because he couldn't give Rosalie what she wanted, they both changed completely while on the hunt. Emmett would watch Rose take down her prey with grace and ease, and he'd become turned on. Rose would do the same, watching as Emmett's muscular frame ran, leaped, twisted and turned as he'd toy with his food.

By the time the trio made it back to the house, Emmett and Rose were already undressing each other and Jasper was ready for nothing more than to fuck his wife into the next century. He stripped down outside, dressing in the clothes Alice had left on the back deck without thought before slamming into house. He had come to a skidding halt, however, when he saw Alice waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Jasper said, his eyes not believing what he was seeing, "but I don't believe we've ever met."

Alice gave him a wide smile and batted her eyelashes. "Oh, I don't believe we have," she said, easily slipping into a southern accent, which had Jasper's mouth hanging open. "My name is Alice Cullen. What's yours, cowboy?"

Jasper cleared his throat, wanting to play her little game. "Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am," he replied, bowing his head, and Alice shuddered, always loving to hear his deep voice repeating his previous title.

Alice held out her hand and Jasper quickly walked up to take it, bending down and kissing her knuckles.

"Jasper's a beautiful name," she said with a shy smile.

"Thank you kindly, ma'am," he replied, making sure to thicken up his natural southern accent he knew Alice loved so much. He smirked as he felt her arousal spike. "What brings you here?"

Alice smiled up at him, noticing that he had yet to let her hand go. "Well, Jasper, I heard there was a fine young fellow that could teach me a thing or two."

"Oh?" Jasper said, looking interested. "What do you need help with, ma'am?"

Alice chewed her lip for a moment, trying to look bashfully indecisive. "I heard you're the best lay 'round these parts, Jasper."

He stared at her, wide eyed for a few moments before clearing his throat and smirking. "That's a little brash for such a beautiful young lady such as yourself, don't you think, sugar?" Before she could respond, Jasper released her hand and put his arms around her waist, pulling her lithe body against his tall, lean frame. "But I am a sucker for helpin' such a sweet little thing."

"Mmm, that's a little brash, isn't it?" Alice asked, looking up to meet Jasper's gold eyes.

Heat pooled between them until it was almost palpable, neither saying a single world. Alice's lips turned into a smile and Jasper crushed his lips to hers, no longer caring about their silly little game. She sighed happily and kissed him back enthusiastically, her hands raking into his wild blonde curls. Jasper deepened the kiss, taking her mouth roughly, and Alice met him halfway. He pulled back and growled at her.

"You turn that little gift off, sweetheart," he bit out, leaning down further and nuzzling his face into her neck. "I want you to feel this one, not see it."

Alice groaned as Jasper's large hands slid down and cupped her rounded backside, forcefully slamming her into him. "Yes, sir," she breathed out.

"That's my girl," he growled.

Alice squealed in surprise as Jasper easily lifted her off the ground, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He smirked and kissed her again, wasting no time in deepening it, his tongue plundering her mouth as her arms wrapped around his neck. Alice moaned into his mouth as Jasper's hand slid beneath her dress, roughly sinking his fingers into the flesh of her upper thighs. A loud bang rang throughout the house, followed by a feral growl and a moan. Jasper and Alice laughed and pulled away from each other.

"Outside?" Jasper asked.

Alice pouted. "I'll ruin my dress."

He chuckled and then kissed her neck. "You honestly think it's going to make it out alive?"

"No," Alice panted as Jasper continued to pepper her neck with kisses.

"I was hoping to take down a few trees," he muttered, running his tongue along the shell of her ear. "I was hoping to rip up the forest floor."

"How were you planning on doing that?" Alice gasped out as Jasper took her earlobe into his mouth.

"I was planning on taking you against a tree, perhaps muddying up that sexy dress as I take you in the middle of a clearing," he said lowly, his lips right by her ear, his voice huskier than Alice had ever heard. "I was planning on fucking that tight, little body of yours until you're screaming at me to stop."

"Outside!" Alice cried as Jasper's hands slid up higher, teasing the underside of her bottom.

"Mmm, I wouldn't want to ruin that hot little dress," Jasper rasped out as Alice's hands tugged the hair on his neck.

"Outside!" she repeated. "_Please_."

Jasper growled and spun, racing out the back door and deep into the woods behind the impressive three-story house. Alice clung to his hard body, disliking the lack of control but loving his enthusiasm. He slammed her against a tree, letting out a frustrated growl when the tree easily toppled backwards.

"Patience, my love, patience," she murmured against his neck before playfully nipping his taut skin.

Jasper moaned as she sunk her teeth into his neck, careful to not break the skin. He spun them and put her against another tree, this one swaying but staying upright. Alice cried out in surprise as Jasper lifted her up by the hips, his head instantly disappearing beneath the skirt of her dress as he draped her legs over his shoulders.

"Jasper," she breathed out as his lips trailed along the inside of her thigh.

"I'm goin' to make you scream my name so loud the entire town will hear you," he growled, his fingers digging into her hips as his lips met the edge of her already-damp panties.

Alice did in fact scream as Jasper violently tore her lacy white panties from her body with his teeth, briefly pulling back to spit the tattered fabric onto the ground. His mop of blonde curls was only partially covered as his mouth attacked her aching womanhood with abandon, a strangle cry leaving her as his tongue made broad strokes from her opening to her bundle of nerves and back. He used the gift of vampire speed to bring her to her first orgasm, moaning his approval as he used the tip of his tongue to collect all her juices.

"Fuck me," Alice ground out as he continued to stroke his tongue along her opening.

"Yes, ma'am," Jasper said breathlessly.

As quickly as he'd lifted her up, he set her back down as they both took to tearing each other's clothes off. He chuckled lightly at Alice's pouty lip when he tore her dress to pieces.

"Leave them on," Jasper demanded when he noticed Alice was about to toe off the light brown boots. "I like 'em."

"Show me how much," she challenged.

The retort died on his tongue as Alice reached for him. Within the length of a breath, he had her up against the tree again, her arms and legs wrapped securely around him. Their mouths met roughly and she moaned as she felt Jasper tilt her hips back just enough to tease her aching womanhood with the tip of his erection. He slid into her with one thrust, making them both cry out.

"Fuck," he hissed once he was fully seated within her.

Alice moaned in response, loving the way he stretched her so deliciously. He took only a moment to enjoy the way his wife tightened her inner muscles around him before he began making good on his promise. The tree toppled only a few thrusts in and they both laughed before Jasper slammed her up against yet another tree.

It was three trees later that they fell into a clearing, the slow build to release coming to a quick peak. Jasper let her take control for a moment, always loving the sight of his wife bouncing up and down on his cock. He had to still Alice's movements only a moment in, knowing he'd lose it if she kept going. He hurriedly ran them back into the woods, finding the sturdiest tree he could, wanting to feel her gush around him.

Alice pulled at his hair as his lips did sinful things to her neck. She'd always secretly loved it rough, and Jasper was finally giving it to her. The thought of him marking her made her rocket up that hill towards climax and she found herself yanking on his hair. He picked up the pace, knowing she was so close. He couldn't help throwing just a tiny bit of desire at her.

"Mark me, baby," she all but screamed.

There was no pause, no thought, and Jasper's teeth sunk into her shoulder, marking her with a crescent-mooned shape forever. He'd never wanted to do it, but he could tell it's what she truly wanted. Alice's body froze for only a second before it began to shudder in a mixture of pain and pleasure, the latter being the strongest. She screamed his name and clenched almost painfully around him, her voice echoing through the forest around them. Her nails scraping down his arms was his undoing. He slammed into her one final time and came deep inside her convulsing walls.

They stood there for a few moments, their bodies shaking from the sheer pleasure of it all. Jasper slowly released her neck and unceremoniously fell to the forest floor, Alice securely on top of him. Alice rolled off him, much to his disapproval.

"Holy shit," Alice gasped, turning to her side and snuggling against Jasper, his arm wrapping around her. "That was…"

"Just what you wanted?" Jasper asked, still sounding out of breath.

Alice chuckled. "And more, baby… and more," she agreed. "You were a lot rougher with me than what I'm used to; I really liked it. What got into you?"

Jasper smirked and kissed the top of her head, tightening his arm around her petite body. "Well, darlin', what my wife wants, my wife gets."

"Well," Alice said slowly, drawing out her words, "there was this car that I saw a few weeks ago…"

Jasper growled and rolled them around until he was once again lying on top of her, his legs between hers. "Mmm, maybe if you're a good girl, I'll see what I can do."

"And if I'm _not_ a good girl?" Alice asked, shifting her hips beneath him.

Jasper groaned and put his lips right by her ear. "Then you are going to be _punished_," he drawled.

Alice gasped as he took her lobe roughly into his mouth, and she decided that being punished by Jasper was better than any car.

_A/N – Whether it be one word or a thousand, please take just a moment out to review! Thank you so much for reading!_


End file.
